the one where ross,chan and joey turn into a girl
by ANI WILL BE THERE FOR YOU
Summary: guess what will happen if ross,chandler and joey turn into a girl for one day.the worst victim will be chandler with his third nipple . this is the wildest thing i have ever written.


guess what will happen if ross,joey and chandler were to turn into girls and rachel,monica and pheebs turned into boys....just for a day

the worst victim will be chandler...and his third nipple

so here is what may happen:

ross:"i told you rachael...i am not going to have sex with you until i am normal again"

chandler:"rachel will remain virgin for ever"

rachel:"i am not a virgin"

chandler:"i mean you will not have sex .Ross was never normal..he is certainly not normal now and there are no chances he will be normal in future"

ross:"i meant that i cant have sex until i turn back into a boy"

rachel:"it will be fun"

ross:"there are 0 percent chances that i am going to have sex with if i become PREGNANT?"

rachel:"we will use condom"

ross:"we had used condoms back .They work only 97 percent of the times."

rachel:"percentage and maths have nothing to do with sex"

chandler:"unless you are having sex with a maths teacher"

pheebs:"oh my god...ross is turning into a dinosaur. He doesnt wants to have sex"

ross:"who told you that dinosaurs didnt had sex?"

pheebs:"they were so could big. How did they do it?"

ross:"dinosaur copulation was probably accomplished by means of kissing cloace"

monica:"where is joey?"

chandler:"he is in bathroom."

monica:"he was there two hours ago.."

chandler:"he is taking a good look at himself"

monica:shouts:"come out joey."

joey:shouts back:"in a minute"

rachel:"come on BRAve"

ross:"i am not going to wear those things"

pheebs:"those things are called bra."

ross:"i know that these are called bra"

pheebs:"do you know what these things are called ross?"

ross:"eww..take them away from my eyes."

chandler:screams:"dont kiss me mon.i feel weird"

monica:"why cant i kiss you?i am your husband for today"

ross:"my students will be waiting for me"

pheebs:"your students will be thanking god"

ross:"i cant go out...god...turn me back into a guy."

ENTERS IS STILL A BOY

ani:"hi pheebs.i wish i could kiss you. When will you be a girl again."

pheebs:"IDK"

ani:"is idk short for I Dont Kiss"

pheebs:"i dont know"

ani:"and what the hell happened to rachaels hair?they were so beautiful..."

rachel:" boys cant have beautiful hairs"

chandler:"i am depressed"

monica:" Chandler is still in his phase you like to move to phase 2?"

ani:"whats phase 2?"

rachel:"getting drunk and going to strip told that"

joey:shouts:"i think i can get a job there now"

monica:"come out want to have a look at your boobs"

pheebs:"today is the best day in my and chandler are silent ...my grand mother didnt recognised me ..ross hasnt fought with me yet and i and rach and mon are going to strip club"

THE GIRLS ARE GONE AND ROSS ,CHANDLER AND JOEY ARE TALKING

ross:"come out of that blanket chandler"

chandler:"i cant...my third nipple is more visible than ever"

ross:"we will have to do something about the girls .When they will return they will try to sexually assault us and if they will succeed ..we are doomed for ever"

joey:"can i take your picture ross?"

ross:"dont even think of that."

chandler:"why dont we hide somewhere and dont come out until we turn back into guys again"

joey:"i just thought that..."

chandler:"joey has turned in to a girl and now he can think...whats next?"

joey:"why dont we go out ..pick three random guys ...have sex and come will ever know that we had sex when we were a girl."

ross:"shut your mouth joey."

chandler:"shut your mouth .It is a great idea."

joey:"plus we will have a clear idea of what women want."

ross:"i am not going to do it.i cant tolerate a naked guy in bed with me."

chandler:"come on ross...rachel tolerated you"

RACHEL ,MONICA AND PHEEBS HAVE JUST RETURNED AND THEY WERE SURPRISED NOT TO FIND CHANDLER,ROSS AND JOEY AT HOME

monica:"oh my god...someone used my lipstick when we were not here"

phoebe:"dont touch will ruin the finger prints."

rachel:"and the bra i brought yesterday is not here"

pheebs:"chandler,joey and ross are not here too."

monica:"oh my god...they are having sex with strangers"

rachel:"what should we do?"

monica:"we will have to find them before its too late"

pheebs:"yeah..what if they are in middle of having sex and bam."

rachel:what bam?"

pheebs:"they turn back into boys"

EVERYTHING IS BACK TO NORMAL ,JOEY AND CHANDLER ARE BOYS AGAIN AND RACHEL ,MONICA AND PHEEBS ARE GIRLS AGAIN

rachel:"i missed my lovely hairs a lot"

joey:"i miss my boobs"

ross:"i am ready to have sex rachel"

rachel:"shut your mouth"

chandler:"i will never forget this day for the rest of my life"

pheebs:"you mean you will remember this day for this whole day?"

chandler:"the rest of my life means thousands of days i havent yet enjoyed."

pheebs:"you are not going to enjoy those. did you used monica's is going to kill you."

chandler:"where is she?"

rachel:"probably searching for a gun."

ani:"it has been 12 long hours since i last kissed you pheebs. Please dont turn into a boy again."

pheebs:"i will try my best"

rachel:"what happened at the bar ross?"

ross:"we have promised to each other that we are not going to tell anyone about what happened there"

rachel:"just repeat what you said now before monica"


End file.
